


Gum

by Breezy_Bee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gum - Freeform, Kissing, One-Shot, gum popping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 18:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19676242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Bee/pseuds/Breezy_Bee
Summary: About two weeks ago, it was brought to my attention that Loki can’t stand it when I blow and subsequently pop bubbles with my gum. Which was quite unfortunate for him as I chewed gum pretty regularly since I had quit smoking six months ago.





	Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this imagine on tumblr!  
> https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/179049605711/imagine-loki-getting-pissed-off-when-you-smack-or

About two weeks ago, it was brought to my attention that Loki can’t stand it when I blow and subsequently pop bubbles with my gum. Which was quite unfortunate for him as I chewed gum pretty regularly since I had quit smoking six months ago.

And I was totally a smacker.

I snickered as I thought about how often I caught him huffing in my general direction. I had been super confused by his annoyed behavior and had just happened to mention it in passing during a conversation with Thor. He had roared with laughter before calming down long enough to explain.

I then vowed to smack my gum as much as I could whenever he was around. Which was a lot. And maybe a little excessive, even for me. And yes, pretty childish of me. But he couldn’t be an adult and tell me it bothered him. Instead, he had, also childishly, decided to shoot me dirty looks and roll his eyes at me.

Well, two could play that game.

Or at least, I thought they could play. Apparently it bothered him more than I thought. I was scarcely three days into Operation Smack and he looked like he was ready to kill me. At one point, I even asked myself if it was worth it. Like, did I really want to continue pissing off the God of Mischief? Too bad I had a bad habit of ignoring my good sense.

Besides, I was having _waaaay_ too much fun to stop now.

It was about four-thirty on the third day when he finally snapped. I wasn’t even talking to him. I wasn’t even looking at him. In fact, at first, I didn’t even know he was in the room. I was responding to the many emails that I had ignored for way too long and I didn’t think anyone was even in the living room with me.

I should mention that when I get stressed, I pop my gum pretty constantly. And since I was trying to find a nice way to tell Fury to stick his latest idea up his ass, I was feeling a little stressed. So I was smacking pretty nonstop as I typed, deleted, and then retyped my reply on my phone.

My concentration was shattered when I was hauled up off the couch by the arm. My phone tumbled to the floor and the bubble I’d just blown popped loudly.

“I swear to the Gods, if you pop that _fucking_ gum _one more time,_ I will take it right out of your mouth!” The words were some of the harshest I’d ever heard come from his lips.

But I could never resist a good dare.

I popped my gum.

Before I could process what was happening, his hands were encircling my upper arms and his lips were on mine. I wanted to panic, but shit, his lips were _so_ soft. My lips had parted in shock and in no time, his tongue swept into my mouth, making sure to do a thorough exploration. I met his tongue with mine, wanting to do a little exploring of my own.

But then, just as quickly as he’d done it, he pulled away, leaving me gaping at him like a damn fish. He was grinning at me and his hands were still holding my arms. He looked like the caught that had just caught the canary.

_Why does he look so satisfied?_

In my newfound stress, I went to chew on my gum... only to find it gone. _That fucker!_ My eyes widened with the realization of what he’d done and sure enough, he started chewing.

“That was dirty!” I said, annoyed. That was my last piece. It was supposed to last me at least another hour.

“I did warn you,” he reminded me.

I frowned. He was right, but... “That was still quite rude!”

“Do you want it back?” he whispered, leaning down to speak directly into my ear.

I shivered. “Are you going to give it back?”

“Maybe...”

And then he was kissing me again. This time when his tongue pushed into my mouth, my gum came with it. But I lost it somewhere in my cheeks as I threw myself into the kiss. He was an excellent kisser and I was going to take full advantage of every second he gave me.

Our tongues battled roughly and his hands loosened on my arms, allowing me to wrap them around his neck. His hands slid down the outline of my body before stopping to rest on my hips. He tugged me closer to him, molding my body to his and I was able to feel that I wasn’t the only one effected by our connection.

I moaned into his mouth and his hands tightened on my hips. After one last swipe, his tongue retreated back into his own mouth and he pulled back to look at me. I met his gaze.

“There, now you have your gum back.”

I nodded, a slow smile building on my lips. As I started to smile, he started to frown, reading the mischief in my eyes, I’m sure. And I would hate to disappoint him.

I smacked my gum.


End file.
